


Empire of Shadows: Kidnapped

by deanswifehasneeds



Series: Empire of Shadows [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanswifehasneeds/pseuds/deanswifehasneeds
Summary: Author: @deans-wife-has-needsWord count: 435Characters/Parings: Dean x Wife!Donna, John x Mary, Sam x Wife!Ruby, Ellen, Jo, Crowley, Jody, Lucifer, Virgin!ReaderSeries Warnings: dark Winchesters, dark harvelles, glory hole, gangbang, anal, vaginal penetration, smut, kidnapping, rape/non-con, M/M, F/F, loss of virginity, oral sex, sex trafficking, human trafficking, dark ficKink Bingo Square: free spaceDark Bingo Square: CorruptionA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Become a Patron?Written for @spnkinkbingo and @spndarkbingo





	Empire of Shadows: Kidnapped

Doug Jackson lay bloody and beaten on the living room floor.  
“Please. You don’t have to do this,” he begged  
“You know the rules Doug.” Benny drawled delivering a swift kick to his gut.  
“You owe Mr. Winchester ten thousand dollars after your little stunt tonight.” Cas chimes in delivering another blow to the face.  
Doug spits out blood onto the floor, “Wait please you can have my step-daughter (Y/N). She’s still a virgin.”  
This causes pause with the two men. Cas stepping out to make a phone call. Reappearing minutes later he nods to Benny. Setting Doug up on the couch, they towered over him.  
“Mr. Winchester is willing to forgive your debts, provided the girl checks out.”  
“What does that mean?” he croaked  
“It means we’re taking her and having her checked out. Providing she really is a virgin, your debt will be considered paid. If she isn’t and you lied to us well…” Cas grinned like the cheshire cat.   
Doug definitely got the message.   
**  
You pulled into the driveway of your childhood home where you lived with your stepfather Doug. Grabbing your school bag from the front seat of your car, you exit it heading towards the front door. Before you reached the door someone grabbed you. A hand covered your mouth before you could make a sound, and a needle was jabbed into your neck.  
Voices brought you to conciseness. You tried to focus on what they were saying, but it was hard. Switching your attention you tried to shake the drowsy feeling. Where were you? You tried to focus on your body, your limbs were heavy, you couldn’t move them. Were you tied down?   
As you slowly came to your senses you realized you were on some sort of table, and you were naked. Your heart rate picked up as you began to panic. You hadn’t realized you’d made a sound.  
“She’s waking up” a voice said  
“It’s fine” another said “She’s bound to eventually. Now tell me if she’s a virgin.”  
You let out a conscious whimper this time as you felt probing in your lower regions.  
“Her Hymens in tack ma’am”   
“Good” A slap to your breasts followed. “They’re a bit small. Not quite a B cup, but not an A cup. After my boys decide what to do we’ll decide if we’ll put her on hormones. Fill these tits up with milk.”   
You whimper as she pinched your nipples and pulled.   
“How’s her health?”  
“A bit underweight but otherwise fine. Blood samples don’t show anything unusual.”  
Wherever you were, whoever had you, knew this wasn’t good.


End file.
